


Z zazdrością ci nie do twarzy

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [19]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Swearing, jealous gerard
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: "Kun to, Kun tamto, „nie mogę się doczekać spotkania z Kunem”, „ciekawe co tam u Kuna”, „może Kun zostanie na jeden dzień w Barcelonie”. Kun, Kun, Kun."





	

Gerard nienawidził Aguero.

No, może nienawiść to zbyt wielkie słowo, nawet nie znał zbyt dobrze faceta. Wiedział tylko, że przyjaźni się z Leo, który na dwa dni przed meczem nie mógł przestać o nim gadać. Kun to, Kun tamto, „nie mogę się doczekać spotkania z Kunem”, „ciekawe co tam u Kuna”, „może Kun zostanie na jeden dzień w Barcelonie”. Kun, Kun, Kun.

Okej, jednak go nienawidził. Bardzo.

\- Może sam pogadam z Pepem i zapytam, czy Kun może zostać – zastanawiał się na głos Leo. Byli razem na siłowni i biegali na bieżni, by być w jak najlepszej formie przed meczem z City. Gerard nie lubił zbytnio trenować nadprogramowo, ale treningi z Leo zawsze były przyjemnością. – Mógłby przenocować u nas.

Nawet nie zauważył, że zawarczał zły, ale Leo i owszem.

\- Znowu zaczynasz? – zapytał zatrzymując bieżnię i schodząc niej. Zrobił to samo i bez słowa poszedł po wodę do picia. – Geri?

\- Chcesz pić? – Wyciągnął butelkę z woda w jego kierunku, ale Leo tylko wziął ją i odłożył na bok.

\- Gerard, to się powtarza co roku, gdy losujemy City – westchnął. – Nawet więcej niż kilka razy, bo spotykam się z nim też w kadrze. Mógłbyś w końcu przestać.

\- Przestanę jak on przestanie – powiedział i przysiadł na ławce, zajęty swoją wodą.

\- Co ma przestać? On nic nie robi!

Leo nie dał się zignorować i stanął na wprost niego z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

\- Obraża mnie – odparł po prostu. Nie miał ochoty na tę rozmowę jeśli nie skończy się tym, że Leo zerwie wszelkie kontakty z Kunem.

\- Nigdy nie powiedział o tobie złego słowa, przynajmniej nie w twojej obecności.

\- Czyli jednak mnie obraża – zauważył z zadowoleniem. To tylko dawało mu więcej argumentów.

\- Bo ty obrażasz go pierwszy. Gryziecie się ilekroć się spotykacie.

\- Bo widzę w jego oczach jak mnie nazywa. Więc mu odpowiadam.

Leo przewrócił oczami.

\- Oh, więc teraz czytasz w myślach?

\- Tak. Nie wiedziałeś?

\- To o czym teraz myślę?

Gerard zamknął oczy i przyłożył palce wskazujące do skroni.

\- Uwaga, cytuję. „Może pójdźmy do łóżka?”

\- Może, kurwa, nie? – otrzymał w odpowiedzi.

\- Dlaczego przeklinasz? – zapytał ze skwaszoną miną. Przeklinający Leo był śmieszny, ale tylko gdy był też pijany.

\- Bo mnie zaczynasz wkurwiać, dlatego! – krzyknął. – Ciągle obrażasz mojego przyjaciela, mam już tego dość! Czemu jesteś tak chorobliwie o niego zazdrosny?

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny! – oburzył się. Był ponad to, nie odczuwał czegoś tak trywialnego jak zazdrość, nie był małym dzieckiem.

\- Więc jak inaczej to nazwiesz?

\- Uh… wrodzoną niechęcią? – zaproponował. Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jakiego innego słowa użyć.  

Leo schował twarz w dłoniach i jęknął sfrustrowany.

\- Nie urodziłeś się z wrodzoną niechęcią, Gerard. Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny.

\- Nie jestem…

\- Zamknij się, do cholery! – krzyknął. Gerard wzdrygnął się i popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. – Jesteś cholernie inteligentny, ale czasami trzeba ci łopatą do łba nakładać różne rzeczy.

\- Dzięki – powiedział niepewnie. – Chyba. Czy to miał być komplement? Bo jeśli tak, to powinieneś jeszcze raz przestudiować jego definicję.  

Widać było, że Leo ledwo się powstrzymuje, by mu nie przyłożyć.

\- Posłuchaj mnie teraz przez chwilę, dobra?

\- Ugh, kolejny wykład! – Leo był ich mistrzem aż za bardzo.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a cię zaknebluję – obiecał całkowicie poważnie.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie kręci cię BDSM.

\- Za jakie grzechy ja się z tobą związałem? – załamał się.

\- Hej, jeśli ci się nie podoba, możesz zawsze związać się z Kunem – zaproponował nonszalancko, ignorując to jak jego serce zaczyna protestować bólem. – W końcu tak dobrze się dogadujecie.

\- Błagam, Gerard. Dwie minuty. Możesz być cicho przez dwie minuty?

\- Zastanowię się. Możesz mówić jak się będę zastanawiał.

Leo odczekał jeszcze chwilę, by upewnić się, że na pewno może mówić bez przerywania.

\- Okej. Po pierwsze, nie masz o co być zazdrosny. – Gerard zmrużył oczy, chcąc znowu powiedzieć, że wcale nie jest zazdrosny, ale ugryzł się w język. – Kun jest moim przyjacielem, ty jesteś moim chłopakiem. Koniec tematu. Po drugie, całe dnie spędzam z tobą, od czasu do czasu mogę się skupić tylko na Kunie. Korona ci z głowy nie spadnie. I po trzecie, nie możesz obrażać ludzi bez powodu. Nie ma znaczenia to, że Kun obraża cię, gdy nie słyszysz. Też sobie z nim o tym porozmawiam, ale ty też musisz przestać i nie zaczynać sporu. Rozumiesz?

Gerard ziewnął ostentacyjnie i pogrzebał sobie palcem w uchu.

\- Przepraszam, nie uważałem, możesz powtórzyć?

\- Oj pierdol się – powiedział i rzucił mu w twarz ręcznikiem, który miał przewieszony przez szyję.

Do wieczora Leo przeszło gniewanie się. Wszystko dlatego, że zadzwonił do Kuna, żeby z nim pogadać, bo przed i po meczu nie będą mieli zbyt wielu okazji. Gerard zaszył się w tym czasie w swoim biurze i próbował pogodzić się z tym, że nic co zrobi nie sprawi, że Aguero odczepi się od Leo. Byli zbyt bliskimi przyjaciółmi i nawet nie przeszkadzałoby mu to specjalnie, gdyby nie to, że gdy zbliżało się spotkanie z Kunem, to Leo zapominał o wszystkim innym, a zwłaszcza o nim.

Było trochę nie fair być o to zazdrosnym – wciąż nie podobało mu się to, że dopadło go coś takiego jak zazdrość – skoro spędzał ze swoim chłopakiem całe dnie zarówno w domu jak i na treningach, a Kun tylko raz na kilka miesięcy, ale nie znosił być ignorowany.

Kun by go tak nie irytował, gdyby mógł częściej widywać się z Leo i ich spotkania nie miały nastroju powrotu kochanków nie widzących się co najmniej dziesięć lat. Z Luisem czy Neyem nie miał problemu, a Leo bardzo często wychodził z nimi sam, zostawiając go w domu. Nie przeszkadzali mu jego przyjaciele, przeszkadzał mu tylko Kun.

 

Kiedy przed meczem czekali w tunelu na wyjście na boisko, Leo gadał z Kunem. Gerard obserwował uważnie ich obu, nie kryjąc przy tym swojej niechęci, którą Aguero zauważył i odpowiedział tym samym.

Gerard prychnął zirytowany. Zamierzał utrudniać Kunowi życie na boisku przez cały mecz, będzie go kosił równo z trawą, ale na granicy faulu. Nie chciał dostać kartki albo wylecieć z boiska. Leo na pewno to zauważy, ale jakoś mu wybaczy.

 

Dobrze było móc się wyżyć na boisku. Dobrze było też widzieć sfrustrowanego Aguero, który nie mógł przejść ani jego ani Samuela. Dużo gorzej oglądało się Leo, który często pomagał mu wstać. Ale było warto.

Zwykle po meczu na Camp Nou nie spieszył się zbytnio, ale dzisiaj Leo skończył wcześniej, więc też postanowił umyć się szybciej niż zazwyczaj

Pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i ruszył szukać swojego chłopaka. Spotkał go w pobliżu szatni gości. Nie był sam. Był z Kunem. Na szczęście go nie zauważyli, więc skorzystał i schował się za rogiem, by podsłuchać ich rozmowę. Nie był wścibski, był po prostu ciekawy.

\- Twój chłoptaś znowu coś do mnie ma – powiedział Kun. Stał blisko Leo, z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię i gotowy do drogi. Miał nadzieję, że Pep nie pozwolił mu zostać w Barcelonie.

\- Wiem – westchnął Leo. Smutek w jego głosie trochę go zmartwił. Naprawdę mu zależało, by on i Kun się dogadywali. Może jednak powinien zachować się jak na dorosłego przystało i odpuścić?

\- Powinieneś go rzucić.

Albo i nie. Co ten konus sobie wyobrażał?

\- O mój Boże, przestańcie obaj – uniósł się Leo. –  Gerard każe mi zerwać z tobą kontakt, ty każesz mi zerwać z nim. Odczepcie się do moich decyzji i emocji.

Gerard wyszedł zza rogu i stanął zaraz za Aguero, który niczego nie podejrzewał. Leo natychmiast go zauważył i nie był pod wrażeniem tego, że podsłuchiwał.

\- Ja tylko mówię, że to zadufany w sobie, egoistyczny, chamski prostak – mówił Kun nieświadomy tego, kto stoi za nim, dopóki Gerard nie odkaszlnął.

Aguero odwrócił się natychmiast i w pierwszej chwili był przerażony, ale szybko doszedł do siebie i teraz gromił go wzrokiem.

 - On obraził mnie pierwszy, słyszałem na własne uszy – zwrócił się do Leo Geri. – To znaczy, że mogę mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie, nie możesz – odparł jakby tłumaczył coś dziecku. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym.

\- Nie o to chodziło w tej rozmowie, by obrażać kogoś dopiero gdy to ciebie obrażą?

\- Puenta nawet się do twojej interpretacji nie zbliżyła.

\- Hmm… Musiałem źle coś zrozumieć – stwierdził zamyślając się.

\- Tak, całą rozmowę – zauważył Leo.

\- Mogę mu przywalić? – zapytał Kun.

\- Ty? Nawet byś nie sięgnął.

\- Geri – ostrzegł go.

Aguero przewrócił oczami.

\- Bardzo dojrzale. Nazywasz mnie kurduplem. Długo nad tym myślałeś?

\- Nie nazwałem cię kurduplem, powiedziałem tylko, że nie dosięgniesz. To jest fakt.

\- Na jedno wychodzi.

\- Obrażać też trzeba umieć, Kun – powiedział pochylając się w jego stronę. Wiedział, że to tylko dodatkowo go zdenerwowało, bo zachowywał się teraz jakby rozmawiał z dzieckiem, przy którym trzeba przyklęknąć, żeby patrzeć mu w oczy. – Jak na treningach?

\- W porządku – odparł niepewnie.

\- To dobrze. Żadnych problemów z dojazdem? Wiem jak ciężko jest TRAFIĆ w Anglii gdziekolwiek, sam się tam zawsze gubiłem. Wiem, mieszkasz tam już tyle lat, na pewno nie masz problemów z TRAFIANIEM na treningu… O przepraszam, na trening; ale pomyślałem, że zapytam.  

Gerard wyszczerzył się zadowolony, gdy Leo parsknął śmiechem. Kun nie był już taki rozbawiony i spojrzał na przyjaciela z pretensją.

\- Co? – zapytał Leo. – To było zabawne.

\- Miło się z tobą gadało, Kun – kontynuował Geri. – Powinniśmy to powtórzyć. Mam nadzieję, że umiesz TRAFIĆ do wyjścia, bo zabieram Leo. Pa pa!

Gdy zostawili Kuna daleko w tyle, Leo zaczął się głośno śmiać i musiał przystanąć, żeby się nie zataczać.

\- Muszę przyznać, to ci się udało – powiedział opierając się o Gerarda.

\- Cieszę się, że się podobało. Można by powiedzieć, że TRAFIŁEM go w czuły punkt – odparł z dumą. Żart nie był jakiś wybitny, ale zadziałał, a co najlepsze, obraził bez wyraźnego obrażania.

\- Taką formę wojny z Kunem mogę zaakceptować. – Leo uniósł głowę w górę i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Nie musisz go lubić, ale nie musisz go też nazywać kretynem. Ale takie subtelne żarciki… dziesięć na dziesięć.

Gerard był tak uradowany tym przyzwoleniem, że z radości wyściskał mocno swojego chłopaka.

\- Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki – powiedział całując go po roześmianej twarzy. – Nie zniósłbym, gdybym musiał być dla niego miły, ugh.

\- Tylko pamiętaj, nie przeginaj pały – ostrzegł go. Znowu zaczęli iść w stronę wyjścia.

\- Obiecuję. – Nie zamierzał ryzykować, gdy osiągnęli jakiś kompromis w tej sprawie. On będzie mógł dalej obrażać Kuna, a Leo się z nim spotykać. Nadal wolałby częstsze, ale mniej rozczulające spotkania, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Taki układ mu odpowiadał. W końcu nigdy nie obawiał się, że jego chłopak zostawi go dla Kuna. To byłoby absurdalne. Po prostu nie lubił gdy Leo mówił o czymś lub o kimś z większym entuzjazmem niż o nim. Ale to zdarzało się tylko kilka razy w roku. Korona z głowy mu od tego nie spadnie.  


End file.
